


Missing Scene

by meveryrandom



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryrandom/pseuds/meveryrandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene left out of the No. 6 series where Nezumi falls to his weakness and makes passionate love to his little mouse Shion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my Nezumi  
> I love you baby doll
> 
> A MISSING SCENE from No.6 
> 
> Note: Not a REAL missing scene. This is a fictional fan canon that fits the timeline.  
> WARNING: DO NOT READ! UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED WATCHING ALL 11 EPISODES OF NUMBER 6! THIS FIC IS JUST A CLUSTER FUCK OF SPOILERS!

Stepping in Nezumi was greeted as always, his little mouse happy to see him calling from the book shelf "Welcome home!" which he can only return with a "Thanks" as he threw off his warm jacket and scarf onto his bed and unwind on the couch. Shion then continued the chat by going on about the heat of summer and something about the stove.

Nezumi blinked trying to bare a chuckle "You're planning on still being here in the summer?" it was then he grinned as if just told a funny joke "Rather, you think you'll be allowed to still stay here in the summer?"

"If you don't chase me out of course!" Shion rebutted back with, that was something Nezumi could grin at.

"I never really thought that ahead into the future." Said Nezumi

Then Shion continued "Summer is just around the corner!" and went off with a to do list of deep important missions he would have to settle for his life to be at peace once again, it was quite a check list. "And then we can all live here! You, Me, mom and Safu."

Nezumi blinked slightly stunned; again only able to handle the topic by laughing at it "That's some fantasy you got there!"

But Shion stepped out of the maze of bookshelves and shot a pout at the other teen "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious!" Nezumi's chuckle caught in his throat and he slowly looked down growing silent now. "You met with Dogkeeper and Rikiga-San today didn't you? Does the fact you haven't told me anything mean a plan hasn't been formed yet?" he asked in a now serious tone as Nezumi continued to look at the stone floor. But then Shion slowly relaxed, and his smile returned to his face like how the sun slowly peers out of grey clouds "I see…well I will be waiting. Because I believe in you…Nezumi." He spoke sweetly before turning his back and returning into the clutter of bookshelves.

Nezumi sighed, thinking over Shion's kind words, feeling the faith the young boy had for him. Shion always knew how to get to his tender spots through his hard shell, one way or another. Slowly Nezumi stood and ventured into the bookshelves, stepping up to his little mouse from behind and grabbing his wrist, pulling him into an embrace.

"Ah…Nezumi…?" Shion questioned softly but did not resist him.

With out a single spoken word Nezumi leaned down to the pale boy's soft skin and began to nip and lick at his neck. Shion blushed bashfully but again didn't resist.

"N-Nezumi…" he whispered weakly through a shy and confused tone.

Nezumi didn't stop as his hand slid under the boy's outdated sweater and began to explore the scared body. Nezumi knew their sweet life together was drawing to a close…he was running out of nights, so he decided to do it now. Before it was too late…before he lose Shion…

He made Shion follow him to the bed where he threw off his jacket and scarf and laid him down on the sheet and mattress, proceeding to remove all pieces of clothing as their lips locked in a heated passion they had never experienced before. Shion's cheek grew warm and his body timid with slight insecurities, but never did he tell Nezumi to stop. Deep down, he knew he didn't want Nezumi to stop.

"A-ah…!" he whined softly as the boy above him skillfully played with his nipple and brushed his finger tips over every nerve. Nezumi was at his neck again now, going hotter and rougher this time but still tender. Sucking and kissing, leaving little nips and hickies all over his sweet untouched skin, as if leaving his mark on the innocent boy. Claiming Shion as his.

"D-don't stop…" Shion moaned flustered. He was enjoying the feeling of warm pleasure flowing over and through his body, tingling his nerves.

"I wouldn't dare stop." He purred under his tone as he ran his tongue and lips down Shion's slender body, tongue sometimes following his guiding scar as he reached to his length he slowly licked up it, reaching his destination at the tip and sucking.

Shion arched, mouth opening slightly wider "o-oh…!" he moaned out in a hot breath, fingers finding Nezumi's soft blue hair and coiling through it. "Ah…! Oh-Nezumi…!" he continued to uncontrollably gasp and moan, sometimes squirm as the teen between Shion's legs pleasured him passionately with his hot and moist mouth. Shion arched and panted finding it harder and harder to control himself as Nezumi explored his body with mouth and hands. Searching and discovering every nerve on Shion's body, oh the foreplay lasted for long pleasurable moments Shion could just barley take it.

"Please…Please…!" Shion panted and begged, for both Nezumi not to stop, and to take him even further down this rabbit hole.

Nezumi sat up, his breath only slightly thin. He leaned down and pressed two fingers to Shion's soft lips "Suck." He instructed.

Flustered but obedient he did…guiding Nezumi's digits into his mouth with his lips and tongue he then began to suck hotly, with soft moans slipping out as he did so.

"Shion…" Nezumi whispered feeling chills run up his spine from watching Shion's wet mouth work on his fingers. When he felt it was time slowly Nezumi slid them from his lips "That's enough…" he lingered over him and kissed his cheek as he circled his wet fingers around Shion's quivering entrance.

"Nh…!" Shion whimpered but Nezumi relaxed him with soft words.

"Shh…this will feel good…I promise…" after rubbing and teasing the entrance he slowly slipped his digits inside, making Shion give out a sharp gasp. "Hold me…" he whispered, so Shion did.

Gazing down at the boy…seeing his eyes tightly closed with a half pained half pleasured expression from Nezumi's fingers sinking deeper and deeper into his warm figure, he waited for the pain to numb. Gazing…Nezumi couldn't stop thinking about how much he truly loved this boy as he pulled him tighter into his hold and closer to his chest.

"There-!" Shion cried out bucking his hips, the loud plea snapping his thoughts.

Nezumi rubbed his fingers in a circular motion on the spot where Shion cried "Oh yes-there! There!" Shion cried again feeling his whole body tense and heat up-oh god he was orgasming. Nezumi teased the nerve for just a moment longer, memorizing its location before pulling out.

Shion was panting, mouth wide open, breath hot, body relaxed but shoulders curled. He was ready…as was Nezumi. He wanted him more than his heart could bare…he desired him so deeply it was painful to have waited this long. He was finally going to have him…

Nezumi positioned himself at the boys entrance and ran his fingers though Shion's soft snowy white hair. "Oh Shion…" he whispered softly, leaning in to purr three simple words that would make this moment all the difference in the world. "…I love you…" Nezumi kissed his ear as if sealing the words in a sincere envelope and slowly pushed in.

"A-ah!" Shion moaned, it was all he could say. He wasn't sure what else he was capable of saying at this point…he couldn't control his thoughts, his voice…his body. So Shion laid there, clinging to Nezumi, as relaxed into the moment, soaking in the pleasing. Memorizing every detail of the night…  
"Nezumi…"

Their bodies moved together as one, thrusting and moaning and making love. they were in synch, Shion following Nezumi's lead like a perfect partner. Hips rolled and grinded together, kisses moved from lips to cheek to neck to lips. It was simply beautiful.

"Ah…ah! Nezumi!" Shion cried feeling the heat rise, their surrounding thicken and his limit near.

"Sh…It's ok just…relax, and let everything go…" Nezumi moaned softly while picking up pace. Thrusting a little fasting, going a little deeper, to help Shion reach his finish, he was feeling close as well.

"Oh Shion…" he moaned feeling the blissful pleasure overthrow him too.

"Nezumi…Nezumi!" he cried before spilling all over himself and Nezumi's hand. Nezumi let out a groan, pushing is as deep as Shion could handle to release himself inside him. "Ah..!" Shion gasped feeling the hot pleasuring liquid inside him, causing a hot chill to tickle up his spin.

Once calm Nezumi looked down at Shion…lovingly gazing at him, watching the boy softly pant in attempt to catch his breath. A smile slowly grew on his lips "Shion…" he whispered sweetly.

Shion's eyes slowly open, gazing back at the boy above him with also a loving stare "Nezumi…" he reached up and cupped his cheek, causing Nezumi to blush… "I…Love you too…"  
Nezumi smiled softly, smiling with his heart this time. But the words were so sweet and dear they could make him cry when he thought about reality…

Nezumi slowly pulled out, leaned down and whispered "Shion…please…stay innocent." And kissed him softly…tenderly…with all the passion in his heart.

He knew that was their last night they would be able to lay together as lovers…and his heart ached that day. That day that everything happened, everything destroyed including the wall, just like Shion's 3rd option. The day everything came crashing down for the sake of new beginnings. His heart ached…as he walked away from the only one he could ever truly love.

"I will…be back for you…Shion…"


End file.
